The Fox Hunt
by Azure Kitsune
Summary: I'm baaack! Here is the tale of my character named Fox and her trouble with her family and TR. This is sort if a pre-chapter to get the fic started. Pleez R&R!!!


The Fox Hunt  
  
By: little_mew2  
  
A/N: Hi again people! This is the beginning of a looong series. Um, I first would like to thank Tenshi_Mew2 for her support for me to continue writing this ficcie. Okay... the usual disclaimers apply. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!! Now that that is said... the only characters I own are Fox, Hawke, Kyochi, and Mystereon. Sora belongs respectively to my friend GoleeUsigi. (This is not the Sora from Digimon!!) Enough talking out of me so on with the fic!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Kyochi, there's Cerulean," Fox panted to her cousin as they walked into the city. "God Almighty this place is enormous!"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "Come on Growlithe," Kyochi called it back. "Espeon is trying to escape again."  
  
"What?" Fox spun around and saw her Espeon lying comfortably under a tree. Fox snorted. "Yeah, right. Some escape. Come on Ezzi, wake-up."  
  
"Espe?" she perked up and stretched a bit. "Espeon." She rubbed herself against Fox's leg.  
  
"You're such a screw ball," Fox laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Come on. Let's head to the Pokemon Center," Kyochi suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Fox replied. "Espeon, return!" Ezzi jumped out of the way of the red beam. "Ezzi!" Fox twisted her face in annoyance.   
  
"Espeon es," Ezzi sat down and looked at Fox apologetically  
  
"Fine. You can stay out of your pokeball but don't stray off okay?"  
  
"You can understand her?" Kyochi raised an eyebrow. Fox grinned. "You're really weird." Fox playfully punched him."Oh the big bad Fox," Kyochi threw his head back and laughed. "Come on," Kyochi said still laughing and led her into the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" one of the many Joys asked. *Oh God. Here we go again.* "Just in case you were wondering the Joy in Pewter City is my sister."  
  
"Oh," Fox laughed shakily. She recalled Ezzi and then she and Kyochi handed their pokeballs to Joy. Fox heard the bing that signified their Pokemon were healed. "Um, would we be able to spend the night here?"   
  
"Of course you can. I recommend that you reserve yourselves a spot now before the other trainers arrive for the Lunar Festival."  
  
"What's that?" Kyochi questioned.  
  
"It's a Pokemon Tournament that is held at the end of the Lunar Festival. They usually group the trainers by how many Gym Badges they have earned," Joy elaborated.   
  
"When is it?" Fox tilted her head.  
  
"Today actually. Do you want to sign up?" Joy asked.  
  
"Sure," Fox and Kyochi said in unison.  
  
"Here's the sheet. Fill in your Trainer Status, ID number, the number of badges you have and your name."  
  
"ID number: 976... Trainer Status: Psychic trainer... number of Badges: two, Jet and Boulder. Name: Fox Star," Fox mumbled as she filled in a blank space. "Here Kyochi," Fox handed him the pen once she had finished.  
  
"Fox, your number is 613. You will be battling a girl named Kaiko. Kyochi, your number is 614 and you will be battling a boy named Ash...ah yes. Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Thank you," Fox said as she picked up her Pokemon and let Ezzi back out.   
  
"Come on Ezzi. Time for training," Fox led her out and Kyochi followed. She gasped when she saw a girl with dark-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey Sora!"  
  
"Huh? Fox? What are you doing here?" Sora laughed. The Vulpix that sat in her shoulder barked.  
  
"I just entered the Lunar Tournament," Fox answered. "You still have that same Vulpix?"  
  
"Of course. He's my most prized Pokemon and one of my best friends. And I see that your Eevee evolved into a new type. I love its big fluffy ears," Sora smiled and scratched Ezzi behind her ears. "I haven't seen you since you ran away from Cyan Town," Sora turned back to Fox.  
  
She shrugged. "Oh by the way... Sora this is my *cough sniff* cousin Kyochi," Fox snickered.  
  
"Like, pleased to meet you?" Sora replied using her best imitation of a valley girl accent. She threw her head back and laughed. "Sorry, I just had to do that," Sora continued laughing.  
  
"ESPEON!" Ezzi barked.  
  
"Don't tell me you're hungry again," Fox groaned.  
  
"Eon Espeon," she licked Fox's hand in reply.  
  
"You are so high maintenance," Fox huffed. "You're going to have to be happy with an apple until I can get more money from the Tournament. I'm totally broke."  
  
"So am I. My Pokemon are pigs," Sora replied.  
  
"What did Joy say the prize was for the winner?" Kyochi asked suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"Um, something like a basket with two Ultra-Balls, a few Super Potions, three Great-Balls, and $500," Fox answered. "The money is what I'm interested in the most."  
  
"Espe Espeon!" Ezzi barked.  
  
"Oh God, sorry Ezzi." Fox took an apple out of her backpack and tossed it to her. Fox suddenly grinned oddly and started to sing. "Don't worry, eat apples..."  
  
"You've got it all wrong, Fox. It goes 'Don't worry, Be happy'," Sora sang back.  
  
"Whatever," Fox snapped. "Come on Ezzi."  
  
Sora snapped into her serious training mode and joined her. "Kyochi, you should train your Pokemon too if you want to do well in the competition."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ash, have we made your mission clear?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Yes. I must bring any trainers with kinetic abilities to you and Kaci," the boy replied.  
  
"Good. Now go and don't let anyone discover what your mission is," Kaci ordered and with that Ash Ketchum was gone in a flash.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Flareon, spit-fire!" Sora ordered.  
  
"Barrier," Fox said in a barely audible tone to Ezzi. The Espeon surrounded herself with Psychic energy. The flames didn't even lick her fur.  
  
"Flareon, Bite!" Sora yelled. It launched itself towards her and sank its teeth into the Espeon's neck.  
  
"It's okay Ezzi! Just shake him off," Fox commanded. Ezzi thrashed about and managed to free herself. "Now use that move Mewtwo taught you," Fox said as calm as could be.   
  
"ESP EON!" Ezzi's eyes lit up a bright eerie blue. Fox gave a small smile. Ezzi opened her mouth and emitted a blast of psychic energy and knocked Flareon out.  
  
"Oh Flareon. You tried your best so I'm still proud of you," Sora smiled and took her Flareon inside.  
  
"Good work Ezzi," Fox said cheerily. "Hey Kyochi, I'll battle you one on one."  
  
"Fine. I could use a bit of practice before the Tournament. Go Saintos!" Kyochi summoned the rather large Arcanine.   
  
"This will be fun and not to mention easy. Go Dicey!" Fox threw the pokeball containing the Vaporeon.   
  
"Hey, I thought that you only trained psychic Pokemon," Kyochi grumbled.  
  
"Nope. Psychics are just my favorite type that's all. Now let's get this battle on. Dicey, combine your water-gun with swift," Fox said calmly.   
  
"Vaaaaa Poreon!" Dicey shot a powerful stream of water out of her mouth combined with her famous Swift attack.  
  
"Aaarcainiiine!" it howled in pain. "Nine!"  
  
"Saintos, Fire-Spin!" Kyochi ordered. Saintos growled at Dicey and blew a long stream of fire from its mouth and surrounded her.  
  
"Hold still Dicey, wait for the flames to die down," Fox called. Dicey sat patiently until the flames subsided. "All right Dicey SURF," Fox hissed. She was not one who yelled. She was so calm and quiet. With Dicey's last attack the Arcanine howled in pain and fainted. "Beautiful work Dicey. Return," Fox held up her pokeball and Dicey was engulfed in the red light. "Saintos is very strong. I didn't expect it to last as long as it did against a water-type."  
  
"I should have used Ivysaur against you," Kyochi admitted and Fox snorted.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered. Dicey would have just used ice moves."  
  
"Oh do shut-up," Kyochi growled and Fox laughed. "I have to go heal Saintos now."  
  
"Okay come out everyone!" Fox called and let out Kadabra, Mewtwo, Hitmonchan, Dicey, Ezzi, and Dratini.   
  
Ahh. It feels good to stretch out, Mewtwo yawned and stretched in a cat-like matter.  
  
"Mon Chan," Hitmonchan sparred with an invisible partner. "Hitmonchan!"  
  
"Are you all ready for the match?" Fox questioned.  
  
"Draaa tini," he shook his head for a no. "Dratini."  
  
"Why not?" Fox cocked her head. "Do you feel sick?"  
  
"Tini ti dra," he shook his head for a no again. "Tini Dratini dra tin."  
  
He said that he doesn't think that he's good enough to battle, Mewtwo translated.  
  
"Yes you are," Fox gave him a compassionate smile. "But if you don't want to battle than I can switch you and you can stay with Professor Oak."  
  
"Dratini!"   
  
He said that he wants to be switched, Mewtwo translated again. (Dratini is the only language Fox can't speak.)  
  
"Okay everyone return!" Fox called her Pokemon back and headed inside. She walked to the videophone and called Professor Oak. "Hey Professor, its Fox."  
  
"Oh hello Fox. What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"I need to switch Dratini for Vulpix," Fox explained and tossed Dratini's pokeball up .  
  
"All right. Put the pokeball on the teleporter."  
  
Fox set it down and bid farewell to Dratini as Vulpix's pokeball took its place. "Hey Flare. Long time no see," Fox whispered as she recalled when she found Flare abandoned in Topaz City. For being only six months old she packed a mean flame-thrower. "Thanks Professor. Sorry but I have to go now or I'll be late for the Tournament! Bye!" she hung up.  
  
"Come on Fox, we are going to be late if you don't get going," Sora tapped her foot in annoyance.  
  
"Okay I'm coming. Come on Flare," Fox picked her up. "Let's go. Come on Kyochi!" Fox called as she and Sora ran out the door. They eventually came across the stadium where the Tournament was being held.   
  
"Dude this place is huge," Kyochi commented. "Sora, did you sign up?"  
  
"Yeah," Sora snapped into serious mode. "Let's go in."  
  
The three trainers walked in and awaited their turn to battle. "Our next battle is between Kaiko Osanorca and Fox..." the announcer searched for her last name. "Kaiko Osanorca versus Fox Star!"   
  
"Looks like I'm up," Fox said quietly with an evil grin. "Let's go Flare," Fox picked up the Vulpix and headed out onto the field.  
  
"The match begins now, no time limit! Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon! Kaiko please choose your first Pokemon!" the referee announced.  
  
"Go Surf!" Kaiko threw a pokeball out onto the field. A Squirtle popped out. Obviously she thought that Fox was a fire-trainer.  
  
"Hitmonchan," Fox tossed its pokeball lightly and the fighting Pokemon materialized.  
  
"Kaiko has chosen the water-type, Squirtle, and Fox has chosen the fast-fisted Hitmonchan!" the announcer said enthusiastically.   
  
"Surf use watergun!" Kaiko ordered. The Squirtle opened its mouth and sprayed water all over Hitmonchan.   
  
"Fox's Hitmonchan appears to be unaffected by the water-gun! It seems like the Hitmonchan actually enjoying that shower!" the announcer laughed.  
  
"All right Hitmonchan, enough fooling around. Use your ThunderPunch," Fox commanded in a barely audible tone.  
  
"Hit mon..." Hitmonchan drew back its sparking fist and charged at Surf. "CHAN!" He yelled and KO-ed the Squirtle.   
  
"Squirtle is unable to battle! Hitmonchan is the winner!" The referee announced. "Kaiko, call out your next Pokemon."  
  
"Go Tangela!" Kaiko called.  
  
"Good work Hitmonchan, return," then Fox laughed. "Go Flare."   
  
The Vulpix looked up happily at her master and then ran out onto the field. "Vul!"  
  
"Tangela! Wrap!" Kaiko screeched. Vines shot off of the Tangela's body and enveloped Flare.  
  
"Don't worry Flare. Show that walking ivy your famous flame-thrower."  
  
Flare turned her head to face the Tangela and shot a column of flame at it.  
  
"Tan! Gela! Gela gela gela!" it ran around screaming with a stream of flaming vines behind it.  
  
Kaiko snorted then glared at Fox. "Tangela, return."  
  
"Call out your last Pokemon," Fox commanded. "Or do you forfeit?"  
  
"Go Clefable," Kaiko sneered.  
  
"Flare, return. Go Kadabra," Fox called out her fellow psychic.   
  
"Clefable, Metronome!" Kaiko ordered.  
  
"Cle cle cle cle," it waved its tiny hand back and forth.  
  
"Kadabra, use confusion right after it attacks," Fox stated calmly.  
  
"FABLE!" it screamed and released a Fire-Blast.  
  
"Kadabra NOW!" Fox yelled.   
  
  
  
A/N: I know...this was an evil place to end but *sigh* I had to put something up. Don't fret (if you like the fic) because I'll try to get up more this weekend or on Wednesday. (If you happened to not like my ficcie then feel free to flame me at little_mew2@yahoo.com). This all depends on how much time I have to type between studying for Science Finals *curses her science teacher for being so rude*. Oh well. Ja ne!   
  
  
Luv ya all,  
~little_mew2  



End file.
